Winter Mayhem
by Isiah02
Summary: A little bit of winter mayhem at the palace. Another fun story. Please read and review.


**Quick Random Moment**

 ***literally finish your plate***

 **Isabel: Finally finished my plate.**

 **Elena: *comes into the room* Uh you better finish that plate!**

 **Isabel: What is there to finish?**

 **Elena: The plate.**

 **Isabel: But there's...- What?**

 **Elena: Eat the plate.**

* * *

 **Isiah: Happy 2019 y'all! Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: What's up?!**

 **Isiah: And welcome to Winter Mayhem. To get into the winter time spirit, why not do a random story taking place in the winter.**

 **Tom: Sounds like a plan to me bro.**

 **Isiah: Same here. Let's do it.**

* * *

 **Winter Mayhem**

It was a cold winter day in Avalor and Chancellor Esteban was taking a walk around the palace to occupy himself.

While he was walking, he saw the ballroom was filled with people from the kingdom. "I guess I can say this is packed-man," he said with a chuckle.

Carla Delgado heard the Chancllor's joke and said, "Esteban. That wasn't funny."

Esteban smirked at the teenager and said, "Your mom." Carla gasped at his insult and started crying. Then she pulled out a sword and stabbing herself in the stomach with it.

 **Failure to respawn character: Carla**

 **Isiah: Let's move on folks.**

Princess Elena woke up the next morning stretching her arms. She took a glance at her alarm clock and prepared for the day. When she was done, she was greeted in her living room by her friend Mateo. She gasped at this and said, "Mateo?!"

"Hey Elena," Mateo smiled at his friend.

"Man, is it possible to go one story or episode without seeing you," Elena asked curiously. "Just one?"

"I'm one of the main characters now so I guess not," Mateo answered.

"You sure about that?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Well that answers that question," Elena said taking out her Scepter of Light. She pointed it at Mateo and said, "Now, royal wizard. Any last words before I blast you into pieces?"

Mateo gasped and said, "Hey is that Victor behind you?" Elena took a quick look behind her only for Mateo to take the Scepter of Light from her. She then faced Mateo again and said, "I didn't see- HEY! WHERE'S MY SCEPTER OF LIGHT?!"

"Right here," Mateo said pointing the Scepter at Elena. "Now speak your last before I finish you."

"Nope. Go ahead and bring it on," Elena said.

"That's a load of- Wait. You have nothing to say? At all," Mateo asked. Elena shook her head smiling at the young wizard. "You sure, because I'm giving you the chance to say something before I blast you."

"Go for it Mateo," Elena said.

"Going once...going twice..."

Elena quickly let out a gasp and said, "Eww, what is that ugly thing on your head?!" Mateo quickly looked up in just enough time for Elena to take her Scepter back and say, "Oh it's just your face." She then giggled and ran out of the palace.

"Damn, you got me, but now it's time for you to-" Mateo stopped when he noticed the Scepter wasn't in his hand anymore. "Wait, where'd it go? WHERE'S ELENA?!"

Mateo heard Elena outside and quickly ran out to see her in the snow. "Elena what are you doing?"

"I'm looking for signs of evil in the snow," Elena said.

"But this isn't even the Avalor's Nightmare Series," Mateo said.

"Not that kind of evil Mateo. Malvago evil."

"Fiero got turned into stone back in Songs of the Sirenas," Mateo said.

Esteban came from the front entrance and saw Elena in the snow. "Hey, get outta that snow you dunce," he demanded.

"Make me, you vato," Elena said pointing her Scepter at her cousin.

"Don't make me open the demon cage," Esteban threatened.

"Don't make me blast you," Elena threatened back.

Esteban felt challenged and opened up the cage making three flaming wizards appear from the ground. They used their magic to summon dog demons and ordered them to charge at Elena. With a smirk on her face, Elena aimed her Scepter of Light and starting shooting the dogs with her blaze element. Turning her attention to the demon wizards, she used her vanish element to get rid of the fire that protected their bodies before blazing them. As Elena was celebrating her win, one of the wizards moved slowly and she just brutally stomped on his head. Killing him for good.

Mateo saw this and walked up to Elena saying, "That was pretty impressive Elena."

"Why thank you Mateo," Elena said smiling at her friend. She then turned around to see her cousin Esteban with a demon wizard wand, pointing it at her. "Esteban?! Where the hell you come from?"

"I've been watching you from afar," Esteban said.

"Well don't think you're gonna use that wand on me. I already killed your demon wizards and dogs," Elena said.

"Oh yeah? 1v1 me," Esteban said confidently. Elena smirked at this and accepted his challenge. Esteban tried hitting Elena with the wand but she performed a backflip and shot Esteban in the face with her Scepter's blaze.

 **Failure to respawn character: Esteban**

* * *

 **Isiah: That blaze element's getting put to good use.**

 **Tom: Which would explain Shuriki's defeat back in Song of the Sirenas.**

 **Isiah: Yeah, true. Alright, that wraps up my first fanfic of 2019. Stay tuned for more exciting stories this year, from more Mateo/Elena stories to Avalor's Ending Nightmare and any fun random story in between. XD**

 **Tom: On that note, don't forget to leave a nice review. No hateful or rude comments please. We hope you guys enjoyed this story. More on the way. We love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. We'll see y'all later. Holla at your boys! HAPPY 2019! YEAH!**

 **Isiah: As always, until the next story.**

* * *

 **Now for a quick random moment.**

 ***when you have to get your parent up in the morning***

 **Mateo: GET YOUR ASS UP!**

 **Rafa: *gasps loudly* Mateo de Alva!**

 **Mateo: Whoops. I mean GET YOUR BUTT UP! *goes over to Rafa's bed***

 **Rafa: So help me God if you lay a hand on me.**

 **Mateo:...Yeah, I'm gonna go now.**


End file.
